Toadstool Academy
by Platrium
Summary: 49 contestants from the Super Mario Universe compete in numerous challenges in order to stay away from elimination and reach the final round. Competitors will be eliminated through "public" votes or through contestants' votes. Contestants will be eliminated weekly until 4 competitors remain. The final 4 will have the chance to win half a million coins. (ON HIATUS)
1. Introduction and Orientation

The camera zooms in to a place that looks like a school. The sky is blue with a few clouds.

The next scene shows an indoor air-conditioned amphitheater. It has black seats, white walls and ceilings, orange light, and a brown stage.

The camera then focused on the stage. A pink and cream colored quadruped creature walks slowly towards the center of the stage. It has a cream-colored body with pink legs, tail, ears, and head. On its head by its ear is a small pink and white ribbon with two white streamers that have pink, sky blue, and blue tips. Another one of those can be found by its neck. The camera zooms in to the creature, and it starts talking.

"Toadstool Academy is one of the best schools in the Mushroom Kingdom. Different events and activities are being held here every single day. Due to the academy's rising popularity, a special event will be held here. In this event, forty-nine contestants will compete in numerous different challenges and avoid getting eliminated. By the end of this event, four contestants will have a chance to compete for half a million Mushroom Kingdom coins. I am your host for this event. My name is Evezleya von Evezelle, and I am a Pokémon known as a Sylveon. Now let us meet and welcome our forty-nine contestants. Our contestants are..."

After the host's introduction, the door, which is beside the stage, opens up. Forty-nine different characters walk in and find a seat for each of themselves.

"Luigi!"

The guy wearing green overalls waves to the camera.

"Birdo!"

The pink dinosaur winks to the camera.

"Toad!"

The little mushroom head skips to his seat cheerfully.

"Dry Bones!"

The skeletal koopa-like creature walks like a zombie to his seat.

"Bowser Jr.!"

The little spiked-shelled koopa makes an evil smile to the camera.

"Lakitu!"

The odd koopa-like being wearing goggles waves to the camera happily.

"Larry Koopa!"

The blue-haired spiked-shelled koopa waves to the camera.

"Iggy Koopa!"

The green-haired spiked-shelled koopa stares at the camera eerily

"Ludwig von Koopa!"

The awesome blue-haired spiked-shelled koopa crosses his arms to the camera.

"Lemmy Koopa!"

The small green-haired spiked-shelled koopa sticks his tongue out in front of the camera.

"Prince Peasley!"

The royal green bean guy winks and smiles at the same time to the camera.

"Mimi!"

The green-skinned lady bows gracefully to the camera.

"Kylie Koopa!"

The pink-shelled koopa troopa winks and shows a thumbs up to the camera.

"Kamek!"

The old-looking creature wearing a blue veil makes a mean face to the camera.

"Daisy!"

The orange-dressed lady waves to the camera with one of her eyes shut.

"Toadette!"

The little pink mushroom head trips on her way in the amphitheater.

"Nastasia!"

The nerdy-like lady fixes her glasses with a poker face.

"Professor Elvin Gadd!"

The elderly-looking guy wearing a lab coat is laughing hysterically.

"Petey Piranha!"

The big piranha plant with limbs crosses his arms and makes an evil laugh.

"King Boo!"

The big ghost wearing a crown makes an evil laugh.

"Diddy Kong!"

The monkey fixes his cap and smiles to the camera.

"Blooper!"

The squid sits on a seat with a poker face.

"Morton Koopa!"

The spiked-shelled koopa makes a funny face.

"Roy Koopa!"

The spiked-shelled koopa is looking at his pocket mirror.

"Toadiko!"

The little pink mushroom head smiles to the camera normally.

"Toadbert!"

The little blue mushroom head smiles to the camera with his mouth open.

"Waluigi!"

The thin guy in violet overalls fixes his moustache to the camera with a serious face.

"Wario!"

The fat guy in purple overalls is eating garlic like an animal.

"Toadsworth!"

The little old mushroom head waves to the camera.

"Shy Guy!"

The red-veiled guy wearing a mask claps upon hearing his name.

"Monty Mole!"

The brown mole makes a peace sign to the camera.

"Luvbi!"

The white nimbi smiles to the camera in a graceful manner.

"Goombella!"

The pink goomba with a golden ponytail winks to the camera.

"Lady Bow!"

The fancy ghost shows an unhumble face to the camera.

"Koopa Troopa!"

The yellow turtle wearing a green shell waves to the camera happily.

"Hammer Bro.!"

The yellow turtle wearing a green shell and a green helmet makes a fierce face to the camera.

"Jojora!"

The light blue fairy smiles to the camera.

"Spike!"

The little green creature with a small black shell flashes the finger to the camera.

The editors are luckily able to blur it.

"Yoshi!"

The green dinosaur jumps up and down in a happy manner.

"Wendy Koopa!"

The pink-bowed spiked-shelled koopa is overcoating her lips with lipstick.

"Popple!"

The green bean wearing a purple bandana smiles evilly to the camera.

"Boom Boom!"

The yellow koopa makes a fierce face and a few punch moves to the camera.

"O'Chunks!"

The barbaric-looking guy drools unconsciously to the camera.

"Pink Gold Peach!"

The metallic figure shows off a few karate moves.

"Squirps!"

The green alien waves to the camera.

"Pauline!"

The lady wearing red makes a duck face to the camera.

"Baby Rosalina!"

The cute toddler wearing a shiny blue dress blinks her eyes and smiles to the camera cheerfully.

"Waddlewing!"

The flying squirrel shows a fierce face to the camera.

"And last but not the least, Octoomba!"

The blue mushroom creature with yellow spots makes a mean face to the camera.

Sylvia finally finished introducing everyone.

"Now that everyone has found a seat, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Evezleya, but you can call me Sylvia. I'm a Pokémon known as a Sylveon, and I'll be your host for the whole event. I will now explain a few simple things."

Wario is shown picking his nose.

Wendy is shown making a selfie.

Luigi is shown paying attention.

"As you all know, you are in a gameshow, and this right now is its orientation. You will be facing challenges here six to eight times a week. The challenges that you will be facing can either be done by groups or by individuals."

Pauline, Toadette, and Luvbi are shown listening carefully.

"If you finish well in these challenges, you will be awarded with safe points. Safe points can allow you to be safe from eliminations. However, they will only last for the week. Meaning to say, your safe points will reset to zero every new week, otherwise specified. Now, if you finish awfully in these challenges, you will receive nomination points. The more nomination points you have, the more likely you are to be at risk of getting eliminated. Unlike the safe points, nomination points are carried over every week."

Octoomba, Waddlewing, and Pink Gold Peach are shown wearing serious faces.

"Usually on every Friday or Saturday, there will be eliminations. Eliminations are done in two different ways. One of them is by voting off your fellow contestant, and the other is through public voting. Now does anybody have any questions?"

The room remained awkwardly silent.

"No questions eh? Well then, I will be seeing you all later for your first challenge of the competition. Please be back here by 1PM. You may now leave the amphitheater."

Moving noises from the contestants are being created.

"Oh and also, expect some unexpecting twists to come."

The hosts is seen leaving the amphitheater. She winked to the camera and says, "Stay tune for more of Toadstool Academy!"

* * *

AN: Hooray to my first Mario fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Mario characters. The gameshow idea is mine, but I do not know if anything similar to this gameshow ever existed in reality.

PS: I won't be updating this very often, because I am focusing more on TARP2/college. (Unless I get a chunk of reviews.)


	2. Week 1: Shoe Hunt (Mon Afternoon)

Thank you for all those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It was unexpected but I appreciate them.

* * *

The camera showed a panorama of the academy. The sky is blue with some clouds.

It is one in the afternoon. The scene shows the auditorium. The forty-nine contestants there wait for Sylvia patiently. While they're all waiting, most of them are socializing. Several seconds later, Sylvia appears.

"Welcome back y'all!" Sylvia greets. "I believe y'all had a wonderful lunch."

Waluigi is shown shaking his head with a disgusted face.

Sylvia continues, "So... let us start with the first challenge, which is not challenging at all, because it is the first challenge."

There are a few reactions from some contestants.

Sylvia continues, "For your first challenge, you must find a pair of shoes around the building."

"What!?" reacts Bowser Jr. "That's too easy!"

"What? You don't like it?" says Larry.

"Here's the twist: You must only find the pair of shoes with your emblem on it," continues Sylvia.

A few faces and reactions start forming.

"Also, the pair of shoes that you must find is separated from each other," says Sylvia. "In other words, both shoes are in different locations."

"Awww..."

"That's just great!"

"I thought it was gonna easy."

"However, all the left shoes are only placed in one location, and all the right shoes are placed in another," says Sylvia.

Toadette and Luvbi are seen nodding to that note.

Sylvia continues, "Once you have both shoes, come back here for me to confirm it. The first seven contestants to finish this simple task will be awarded with one safe point each."

A few claps and cheers can be heard.

"But if you finish in the bottom seven, unfortunately, you will be given one nomination point whether you like it or not," continues Sylvia.

There are a few murmurs and reactions.

"Unless... you failed to finish it in the time limit," continues Sylvia.

Several competitors' eyes widened.

Sylvia says, "You only have twenty minutes to complete this challenge. If you fail to complete it within the said time... you will receive ten nomination points."

"Oh my god!"

"Holy ****!"

"That's just stupid!" Bowser Jr. complains.

Sylvia continues, "You may only get up from your seats once I start the timer."

A Goomba brings a digital clock to Sylvia. Sylvia turns the digital clock into a timer. She then places the timer on the table on the stage.

Sylvia continues, "Once I start the timer, you may scramble around this five-storey building to find the pair of shoes with your emblem on it. Is everything understood?"

"Yes!" almost all of the contestants say.

"Okay then," says Sylvia. "Timer... starts... NOW!"

All the contestants hurriedly run out of the room to finish the task.

The elevator lobby gets crowded with forty-nine contestants. There is only one elevator which can carry fifteen persons at a time.

DING!

The elevator doors open and the contestants start pushing each other.

"I'm going to the third level," says Bowser Jr. as he presses the button with a 3.

Hammer Bro presses the button 4; Blooper, 2; Toadbert, 1.

Bowser Jr., Pink Gold Peach, Hammer Bro, Spike, Lakitu, Blooper, Toadiko, Toadbert, Kylie Koopa, Luigi, Octoomba, Shy Guy makes it inside the elevator. It isn't full yet in terms of volume but the alarm makes a sound already.

"Great!" says Roy as he steps out of the elevator.

Meanwhile at the stairs, some contestants make their way down. Since there are two sets of staircases, the lobby isn't crowded anymore. Everybody makes their own way down since the amphitheater is found on the fifth level.

There is one, however, who attempts to check the penthouse.

The camera shows the penthouse with a lady wearing red.

_Pauline says, "I tried checking the penthouse because my instincts tell me to go to the penthouse."_

"Nothing here," Pauline says.

She is shown going down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the amphitheater, Sylvia goes under the stage and smiles eerily to the camera. Below that stage are forty-nine different left shoes.

"Can't believe everyone left the amphitheater," says Sylvia.

Meanwhile at the elevator, Toadbert, Toadiko, and Kylie Koopa empty the elevator as they reach the first level.

_Toadbert says, "Toadiko, Kylie, and I decided to work together."  
_

_Toadiko adds, "It's good to work with someone I know."_

_Kylie says, "Now that we have formed an alliance, we can help each other out in case of trouble."_

The three arrive at the lobby counter to see a shelf full of right shoes.

"Holy cow!" says Kylie.

"Let's find them!" says Toadbert.

The three start looking for the shoe with their respective emblems.

Meanwhile on the fifth level, Pauline makes a prediction.

"What if it's in the amphitheater all along?" Pauline asks herself.

She goes inside the amphitheater to see Sylvia coming out from the stage's bottom.

"Aha!" says Pauline.

"You still have to look for it in the dark," says Sylvia.

Meanwhile, chaos is growing on the third and fourth levels. The second level seems to be better than either of the third or the fourth levels.

Mimi says, "It's probably on the ground floor."

Mimi leaves the level. Luvbi, Jojora, Goombella, and Octoomba all follow her.

Mimi looks back and notices her rivals.

Mimi says, "Cut it off guys! You're all such copycats!"

On the first level, Prince Peasley arrives at the counter area.

"I knew it!" says Peasley.

Kylie says, "We all better hurry up. There are more others to come."

Meanwhile on the fifth level, Pauline finds her shoe. She notices something written on the shoe sole.

Pauline reads, "Ground level lobby."

Pauline leaves the area.

Meanwhile on the ground level, Kylie finds her shoe. She reads the words written on the sole.

"Amphitheater stage," reads Kylie.

"Don't wait for us anymore, Kylie," says Toadbert.

"The safe point is very significant," adds Toadiko.

"Okay, see y'all later!" says Kylie.

Meanwhile, five contestants ran to the lobby counter area.

"Thanks for leading us here Mimi," says Luvbi. "I suggest we all form an alliance here."

"Great idea!" reacts Goombella.

"Oh no," says Peasley in a soft volume.

Kylie gets inside the elevator. She meets Pauline at the elevator.

Meanwhile at the chaotic third and fourth levels, it's too chaotic that the snifits who are suppose to be filming can not get any footage.

Due to missing and confusing footages, the editors decide to montage the finishing order of each contestant.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Kylie.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Pauline.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Goombella.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Mimi.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Toadbert.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Jojora.

"You have one safe point," says Sylvia to Peasley.

"You made it," says Sylvia to Luvbi.

"What do you mean? I don't get a safe point?" asks Luvbi.

"Nope," replies Sylvia.

"Shoot!" reacts Luvbi.

The next ones to arrive are Octoomba, Toadiko, Monty Mole, Toad, Larry, Iggy, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, Ludwig, Kamek, Toadette, Luigi, PGP, Waluigi, Hammer Bro, Shy Guy, Lakitu, Birdo, Yoshi, Petey P., E. Gadd, Daisy, Boom Boom, Blooper, Wendy, Dry Bones, Bowser Jr., Koopa Troopa.

"I'm done! I'm done!" announces Toadsworth in a panicky tone.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

"Check this out," says King Boo confidently.

"Wrong," says Sylvia.

"What!?" King Boo reacts.

Nastasia and Popple show their shoes to Sylvia.

"You're both safe," says Sylvia.

"Thank god that's over," says Nastasia.

"How about this one?" says Waddlewing in a chipmunk-ish voice.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

"Phew!" says Waddlewing.

"One last spot for the safe," announced Sylvia.

Diddy Kong showed his pair to Sylvia.

"You're safe," says Sylvia.

Diddy lies down to the ground in relief after hearing the good news.

"NOOOOO!" says King Boo.

"Last five minutes," says Sylvia.

King Boo is the only one not completing a pair in that room. The other contestants are downstairs.

King Boo shows his pair to Sylvia.

"That's one nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Ugh!" complains King Boo.

Spike comes to the room with the correct pair.

"That's another nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Noooo!" says Spike.

Squirps, Lady Bow, and Wario show up afterwards. Lady bow shows Sylvia her pair.

"That's another nomination point," says Sylvia.

"Sigh," says Lady Bow softly.

Wario and Squirps both find the other shoes they need below the stage.

"Two nomination points," said Sylvia.

ENG! ENG! ENG! ENG!

Sylvia presses the alarm-off button.

Sylvia says, "It looks like O'Chunks and Baby Rosalina are getting ten nomins."

There are some reactions from the other contestants. After a few minutes, the last two contestants are found and are being told to take a seat.

"Not good," comments O'Chunks depressively.

Baby Rosalina has a neutral face expression.

Sylvia says, "Come back tonight at nine for a written exam. You may now leave."

The hosts is seen leaving the amphitheater. She winked to the camera and says, "Stay tune for more of Toadstool Academy!"

* * *

AN:

1.) First of all, I'm very sorry for the dullness in this chapter. I was rushing things and I guess making it one building made this chapter bad. The other won't be as dull and easy as this one.

2.) Nextly, in case you're reading TARP2, I might be able to update it on late August or early September. I'm still working on it, but the wordiness is what's slowing me down. And also, I might recycle a few tasks here and there from my TARP fanfics.

3.) I know this gameshow has too much contestants. That's why eliminations won't be done one by one per week. The problem I'm having now is that not everybody is getting equal screen time. I will make them work in groups on the challenge after the next.


	3. Week 1: Open Quiz 1 (Mon Night)

A panorama of the academy at night is shown. The scene shifted to the amphitheater where the 49 contestants are. Sylvia enters the room soon after.

"Welcome back y'all!" greets Sylvia. "I hope the day went nice."

Some contestants look at others while some of them remain focused on Sylvia.

"Now," starts Sylvia. "Let us begin... our quiz."

There are a few reactions from the audience.

"I will now pass the quiz papers around," says Sylvia. "Now let me tell you that in this quiz... there's nothing considered as cheating."

Some eyes widen, while other mouths open. More reactions come.

"This quiz is open notes, open books, open internet, open everything!" ends Sylvia. "You may go around the campus to find the necessary information. You can team up with others to get the most correct answers. Time now is 9:05 PM. You have until 10:05 PM to finish this quiz. The quiz is over twenty, and the five with the most correct answers get, not one, but five safe points for this challenge. Meanwhile, the ones with failing scores will receive nomination points equal to the number of points he or she needs to get a passing score, which is twelve out of twenty. Submit it to me here at the amphitheater. Late papers... will be given automatic ten nomination points. Is everything clear?"

"Yes!" says most of the audience.

"Alright!" says Sylvia. "I wish y'all the best of luck! You may start... now!"

The contestants dash out of the amphitheater.

_"Sitting at the back of the amphitheater was a big mistake," says Toadette. _

After a while, the contestants split up already. Some of them form alliances with others, while some decide to work alone. Now, a peek on the computers in the library...

The library has two levels. Each level has five computers, separated from each other. On the first level, Mimi is on one of them working alone. On another, six Koopalings (excluding Wendy) are sharing on one computer. Wendy is occupying another computer. Prince Peasley, Luigi, Daisy, and Professor E. Gadd are sharing another one. For the last one on that level, Pink Gold Peach (PGP) solely occupies it.

Moving on to the second level of the library, the first computer is occupied by Koppa Troopa, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro., Lakitu, and Waddlewing. The second is occupied by Shy Guy. The third is occupied by Kylie Koopa, Toadbert, and Toadiko. The fourth is occupied by Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth. And finally, the fifth is occupied by Octoomba himself.

Meanwhile, there is one computer lab open at this time. Unlike the computers in the library, the computers here are close to each other. Bowser Jr. occupies the first one. Pauline occupies the second. Luvbi, Jojora, and Goombella occupy the third, fourth, and fifth respectively. Birdo, Yoshi, King Boo, and Petey Piranha occupy the next ones. Followed by Waluigi, Kamek, Monty Mole, Popple, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Diddy Kong, Blooper, Boom Boom, Spike, Lady Bow, Squirps, Baby Rosalina, and Wario.

We shall now take a look at Mimi's progress. She reads the first question.

Mimi reads, "One, Where is King Kaliente from? A. Melty Molten Galaxy; B. Good Egg Galaxy; C. Toy Time Galaxy; or D. Bowser's Castle.

Mimi researches for King Kaliente's location. She waits for the page to load.

"The net here is slow," says Mimi. "And I just realized that I ditched the rest of my 'friends' because I was the first to leave the amphitheater."

Meanwhile with the Koopalings, they also complain about the slow internet.

"Let's go to number two," suggests Larry.

"Alright, wise enough," replies Ludwig.

Morton reads, "Which Koopaling had a castle in Acorn Plains?"

"Piece of cake!" reacts Iggy.

"C!" answers Lemmy. "That's me!"

"Okay, next question?" asks Roy.

"Yes brother," replies Ludwig.

The scene switches to Wendy, who is reading through the questions first before answering, thanks to the slow internet.

"Which of the following places has a legal ruler?" reads Wendy. "A. Bob-omb Battlefield; B. Lethal Lava Land; C. Vim Factory; or D. Yoshi's Island."

_"Since the net was slow, all I could do is guess at some of the questions," says Wendy._

"I'm going with B, because B is a land, and the others don't sound like lands with rulers," says Wendy.

Now to the fourth alliance...

"Who is mummipokey?" reads Luigi. "A. A dead pokey who lives in a desert world; B. A pokey doctor who studies about mummies; C. The mother of all pokies; or D. A fictional nerdy super hero who saves the world."

"Why is the net so slow!?" complains Daisy.

_"I decided to team up with professor, because I know that if I want my safe points," says Peasley. "I have to team up with someone."_

"Professor," calls Peasley. "Did you bring your laptop and your own internet?"

"Well yes I did," replies E. Gadd. "Let us use it to our advantage! By the way, four is A!"

Meanwhile, PGP does not have a problem with the internet. It seems to work well on her side.

"A, Mega Unagi is the largest," says PGP in a robotic tone.

There is still plenty of time left for all the contestants. Some are able to find ways through the slow internet, while some continue complaining about it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

AN: I am very sorry for the long wait. I didn't want to leave this story unupdated forever, but I don't want to delete it either, so I told myself that I have to work on this. I also remember that this story also has some readers that aren't reading my other fanfic which I focus more. Those are my motivations to get this updated. I hope to update Part 2 within the year.


	4. Week 1: Open Quiz 2 (Mon Night)

After the first level, we shall now move on to the second library. Occupying the first computer is the so-called Koopa-alliance.

Lakitu reads, "Six, What item can allow one to throw ice balls? A. Ice Mushroom; B. Ice Flower; C. Snowshroom; or D. Snowflower."

"I think it's a snowshroom," says Dry Bones.

"No!" argues Koopa Troopa. "It's definitely not a snowshroom or a snowflower."

"Guys," says Waddlewing. "It's an ice flower."

"How credible are your sources?" asks Hammer Bro.

"It's not my problem if you won't believe me," replies Waddlewing.

_"I'm not a Koopa, but I joined the alliance to exchange information with them," says Waddlewing. "I don't know some things that they know, and in exchange, I know some things that they don't know."_

"Have it your way," says Hammer Bro.

"Fine," says Waddlewing.

"I'm going with Waddlewing," says Koopa Troopa.

"And I'm going with my instinct," says Dry Bones.

"I'm going with Waddlewing as well," adds Lakitu.

"I'm not listening to him," says Hammer Bro.

_"Waddlewing's not a koopa, so I don't know what his intentions are for joining," says Hammer Bro. "Maybe he's here to sabotage us for elimination."_

"I'm going with snowshroom," says Hammer Bro.

"Yeah brotha!" says Dry Bones.

Moving on, the next computer is occupied by Shy Guy, who decided that it's best if he works alone. He can be seen using his phone to get the answers.

_"The internet was terrible," says Shy Guy. "It's a good thing I have my phone."_

Shy Guy says to the camera, "I use my phone to text my friends back home to look for the answers. The internet in Shy Guy Falls is awesome! Right now, I'm just answering what I know initially."

Shy Guy looks at the paper to see an easy question.

"The Koopa King is definitely Bowser," says Shy Guy. "There's no one else called Koopa King."

The scene then shifts to Kylie Koopa's alliance.

"So far, our internet is not bad, but not that good," says Kylie Koopa.

"What's a 3-up moon?" asks Toadiko.

"We've never encountered that," adds Toadbert.

"Yeah," agrees Kylie Koopa.

Meanwhile Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth is wondering about the answer for that question.

"We've never seen a 3-up moon, have we?" asks Toadette.

"Nope youngsters," says Toadsworth.

"Are we guessing?" asks Toad.

"No, but I have a plan," says Toadsworth.

"What is it?" asks Toadette.

"Let's form an alliance with Kylie Koopa," says Toadsworth.

"How will that help?" wonders Toad.

Toadsworth says, "Ah! We tell them to go answer from the back, then we answer from the front, so that in case either of our groups don't finish, we get to share our answers. If we finished all of them, we compare answers to see what is right and what is wrong."

"That sounds like a great idea!" says Toadette.

"This will benefit both us and them," says Toadsworth.

And so, Toadsworth approaches Kylie Koopa and explains the plan for the alliance. Kylie accepts it without any hesitation and the two groups decide to talk to each other.

Kylie says to the camera, "We're now working together with Toadsworth's group, and we decided to split up the work to get more questions answered."

Meanwhile Octoomba doesn't have internet problems, just limb problems.

"I should've bought bionic arms," says Octoomba.

He is shown answering A on number three.

Moving on, the actions in the computer lab shall be shown now.

"Why is the internet so SLOW!?" complains the frustrated Bowser Jr.

Waluigi is seen exiting the room.

"Finally! It loaded," says Pauline.

Pauline answers A for number one.

Luvbi then talks to Pauline.

"Hi!" greets Luvbi.

"Well hello," replies Pauline.

Pauline says, "My first impression of her: She has a potential in winning this whole game show."

"I'm Luvbi, nice to meet you," says Luvbi.

"Name is Pauline," replies Pauline.

"These are my new friends, Jojora and Goombella," introduces Luvbi.

The two of them wave to Pauline. Pauline waves back.

"Girls, this is Pauline," introduces Luvbi.

"Nice to meet you!" says Jojora.

"Hello there," says Goombella.

"Hi! Nice to meet you too," replies Pauline.

"Mind sharing answers with us?" asks Luvbi.

"Oh sure," says Pauline.

The two compared answers just to find out that they answered number one only.

"Guess we should be right there," says Luvbi.

"Yeah," says Pauline.

"I wonder who it is for number two," wonders Goombella.

"It could be any of the Koopalings actually," adds Jojora.

Meanwhile, King Boo became very impatient.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" says King Boo.

"Wait," says Petey Piranha. "We have to wait for the internet or else..."

"Or else WHAT!?" replies King Boo. "I can answer all this on my own!"

King Boo leaves the computer room.

"We won't need him," says Birdo.

"Instead, he'll need us," adds Yoshi.

The alliance has not yet answered any question, due to the horrible internet connection.

The scene now shows O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Popple working together.

"We should've followed Mimi," says O'Chunks.

"She was ahead of us," replies Nastasia. "We couldn't catch up to her."

"This one!" says Popple. "B, William G. Goombspeare; I read Goomeo and Gooliet."

"Oh, how was it?" asks Nastasia.

"It was okay until... eh, they both died," says Popple.

"Cool," reacts Nastasia.

The three answers B for number nine. Meanwhile, Kamek answers D for number ten.

Kamek says, "Tomsky Koopelium invented the astroplane, and it's now traveling around to other worlds."

Monty Mole is stuck with the one number, and he is not thinking about moving on to other numbers.

Meanwhile, Baby Rosalina just answers all the numbers randomly. She never thought about the purpose of following other contestants to the computer room. She leaves the computer room after answering all the items.

Spike and Boom Boom are sharing answers to each other, but due to the horrible internet, they just guessed what they think is right.

Squirps gives up on the internet and exits the computer room as well. Diddy Kong tries to wait, but also gives up, but he doesn't exit the room unlike Squirps. Instead, he tries sneaking into the test papers of others.

Blooper and Lady Bow are already asleep inside the computer while waiting for the pages to load.

Meanwhile, Wario goes to the bathroom.

At some small "park" in the campus, there is a small bazaar. Waluigi goes around and asks for answers from the vendors.

Waluigi asks, "Do you know what a tomato-shroom is?"

The vendor points and replies, "A, a mushroom that lets one blush for an hour."

"Thank you miss!" says Waluigi.

Meanwhile at the amphitheater, Baby Rosalina submits the paper to Sylvia.

"Let's see..." says Sylvia. "Seven nomination points."

Baby Rosalina doesn't react to that.

"I can dismiss you early," adds Sylvia.

Baby Rosalina leaves after that sentence.

Sylvia then realizes about her ID. She takes it out of her bag and wears it anyway.

Sylvia says to the camera, "Thirty more minutes before time."

Suddenly, PGP appears with her test paper. She submits it to Sylvia, who then checks it.

Sylvia says, "You passed: Fifteen out of twenty."

PGP leaves the room after that.

"This is making me sleepy," says Sylvia to the camera.


	5. Week 1: Open Quiz 3 (Mon Night)

"What is hellkoopaphobia? A. The fear of Koopas going to hell; B. The fear of torturing Koopa; C. The fear of King Koopa; D. The fear of terror Koopa professors," reads Mimi.

Mimi gave up on the internet earlier, so she just makes her smart guesses to get the most correct answer in each question.

"I'm going with D," says Mimi. "All these sound like jokes."

Meanwhile with the Koopaling guys, they seem to be making smart guesses as well.

"Where is the Comet Observatory located?" reads Iggy.

"A, Rainbow Road Region," answers Ludwig.

"I thought it's B, Rosalina's Ice World," says Iggy.

"Yeah, I thought it's B too," says Morton.

"You better be sure," says Ludwig.

The six chose letter B for question thirteen.

Wendy on the other computer then answers fourteen, "Queen Bean is the current ruler of the Beanbean Kingdom."

Professor E. Gadd's alliance is answering by smart guesses as well, because his internet isn't good enough.

_"We only needed the laptop and professor's internet if we have no idea what the question's answer is," says Peasley._

E. Gadd says, "six to ten, B-D-D-B-D."

"B-D-D-D-D?" asks Luigi.

"No, B-D-D-B-D," answers E. Gadd.

"B-D-B-D-B?" asks Daisy.

"Ugh!" exclaims E. Gadd. "Boy-dog-dog-boy-dog."

"That's clearer," says Peasley.

The Koopa-alliance meanwhile argues over number fifteen.

"Where did civilization first start in the Mushroom Kingdom?" reads Lakitu.

"Choco Mountain!" answers Koopa Troopa.

"No, it's World 1," answers Hammer Bro. "It's obvious with the one."

"No, Yoshi's started inhabiting Mushroom Kingdom in the twelfth year," says Waddlewing.

"Sources?" asks Hammer Bro.

"There's a book called 'Prehistoric civilizations,' look for it at the library if you want," says Waddlewing.

"Nah," says Hammer Bro. "You're just gonna mess up with my answers. I'm going with the most obvious, World 1."

"Have it your way," says Waddlewing.

Except Hammer Bro, everyone followed Waddlewing's answer.

.  
"Which Region 8 location in the Mario Kart World does not have a dance culture? A. Bone Dry Dunes; B. Electrodrome; C. Sweet Sweet Canyon; D. Shy Guy Falls." says Shy Guy. "Definitely not Shy Guy Falls. I was dancing with all my buddies to perform our international show to the racers of The Amazing Race Pokémon."

Shy Guy inspects the other choices to realize that he has found the right answer.

Shy Guy says, "Electrodrome has put aerobics to their dance culture, and Bone Dry Dunes has a prehistoric dance to call the gods of the past."

Meanwhile on the Toadsworth's and Kylie's groups, they are shown comparing answers.

"Seventeen," says Toadsworth. "Kart Kapital is definitely on the Mario Kart World."

Meanwhile, Octoomba can be seen passing them. He's about to go back to the amphitheater at this time.

Meanwhile at the amphitheater, Bowser Jr.'s rage has caused him to submit a paper with many wrong answers.

Sylvia says, "That's one point below passing, and so that's one nomin."

"GAAHHH!" raged Bowser Jr. He was about to kick the chairs in the room, but production took him out of the amphitheater.

Meanwhile, Octoomba reaches the amphitheater as well. He sees Sylvia wearing an ID and asks permission to take a look at it.

"Sure," says Sylvia.

Octoomba takes a good look at it before copying it to the test paper. After that, he submits it to Sylvia for checking.

Sylvia then says, "Seventeen points, good job! You're dismissed for today."

Octoomba leaves the amphitheater.

* * *

AN: I was planning to finish the whole task in just 3 parts, but I can't force myself to do it. Instead, I will rap up everything on the 4th part. Sorry this took too long. I still have to make 49 results for the 49 contestants, which is what's taking up my time to finish this. I will group them on the next task for things to be easier, and I'll eliminate as much as I can in the first week.


	6. Week 1: Open Quiz 4 (Mon Night)

The computer room is closed for the day, and also for the night. Birdo, Yoshi, and Petey P has not answered anything.

"What are we gonna do!?" panicked Birdo.

"I don't know!" panicked Yoshi.

Petey Piranha remains silent. Meanwhile with King Boo, he's at the amphitheater ready to submit his paper. His answers are all A's except for numbers 7 and 19. Sylvia checks the paper and says, "Impressive guessing!"

King Boo wears a poker face. Sylvia then finishes checking.

Sylvia says, "You got... two nomins. Pretty good for someone who guessed."

"Better than I expected," comments King Boo.

As he leaves the amphitheater, Mimi shows up with her test paper. Sylvia checks it and says, "You passed, barely."

"Oh my goodness!" reacts Mimi.

"You're lucky," says Sylvia with a smile. Mimi smiles back before leaving.

Spike and Boom Boom appears at the amphitheater at the same time with the Koopaling guys.

"You can wait here, or I can tell you your scores tomorrow," says Sylvia.

Wendy also arrives at the amphitheater to submit her paper. Meanwhile with Waluigi at the bazaar, he's seen working with Squirps at the bazaar.

_"I knew I couldn't finish this quiz alone," says Waluigi. "So when I saw Squirps, I asked him if we could be temporary allies."_

Squirps tells Waluigi, "Princess Peach has been abducted for only a hundred or more times."

"So nineteen is B," concludes Waluigi. He looks at his watch and says, "We have ten minutes to finish this. Let's start comparing."

"Go take my test paper first," says Squirps. "I'll ask about number twenty."

Waluigi nods as Squirps does what he has to do. Meanwhile with Kylie Koopa, Toadsworth, and company, they are ready to leave the library and submit their papers.

"Let's go!" says Kylie Koopa.

About a minute after, E. Gadd and company are ready to go as well.

"Let's hope for the best!" says E. Gadd.

Outside the now-closed computer room, Pauline, Luvbi, Jojora, and Goombella discuss their answers.

"I guess we're ready," says Jojora.

The four start walking to the amphitheater. Petey P, Yoshi, and Birdo are guessing everything for panicking.

Petey P asks, "Which of these is a famous trader from another world?"

"There's no time to answer properly," says Yoshi.

"I'm going with Pie the Pikachu," says Birdo.

Petey P picks Link for question number twenty. They are not comparing answers with each other, but they are now moving in order to submit their papers. Meanwhile at the bazaar, the Waluigi and Squirps are ready to go as well.

"Hoping for the best score tonight," says Waluigi.

Kamek is shown ready to submit his paper too. Apparently, he met Wario as the latter exited the bathroom.

"Have you finished your quiz fool?" asks Kamek.

"Yeah," replies Wario. "I just need help for..."

"I am not helping you," Kamek says bluntly.

The two are now heading to the amphitheater. Monty Mole just arrives at the amphitheater. He's stuck with number one, and he never thought about answering the rest by skipping the first one.

Sylvia says, "Ten nomins it is."

Monty Mole leaves the amphitheater looking super depressed. The Koopa Alliance in the library is ready to submit their papers. Shy Guy is ready to go as well.

The papers are shown being submitted to Sylvia. Some contestants care to check the ID Sylvia is wearing, while some just pass them casually. Diddy is shown running to the amphitheater to submit his paper.

Sylvia says, "One last minute! I'm excited that I'm almost done!"

Soon after, Nastasia, Popple, and O'Chunks arrive.

Nastasia reads, "Bonus, what is Sylvia the Sylveon's full name?"

The three ask permission to look at Sylvia's ID.

"Evezleya Patrice von Evezelle," reads Popple.

Once the three are done writing, they submit their papers altogether.

"Thirty more seconds," says Sylvia.

After thirty seconds, Sylvia leaves the amphitheater and turns off the lights. She looks at the camera one last time and says, "Stay tune for more of Toadstool Academy!"

* * *

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait. I finally got the motivation to do this.


	7. Bonus: Quiz Questionnaire and Results

This additional chapter includes the questionnaire and the link to the full results of the challenge.

* * *

1.) Where is King Kaliente from?  
A. Melty Molten Galaxy  
B. Good Egg Galaxy  
C. Toy Time Galaxy  
D. Bowser's Castle

2.) Which Koopaling had a castle in Acorn Plains?  
A. Roy  
B. Larry  
C. Lemmy  
D. Morton

3.) Which of the following places has a legal ruler?  
A. Bob-omb Battlefield  
B. Lethal Lava Land  
C. Vim Factory  
D. Yoshi's Island

4.) Who is mummipokey?  
A. A dead pokey who lives in a desert world.  
B. A pokey doctor who studies about mummies.  
C. The mother of all pokies.  
D. A fictional nerdy super hero who saves the world.

5.) Which of the following is the largest?  
A. Mega Unagi  
B. Goomboss  
C. King Bill  
D. They're equally large.

6.) What item can allow one to throw ice balls?  
A. Ice Mushroom  
B. Ice Flower  
C. Snowshroom  
D. Snowflower

7.) Who is King Koopa?  
A. Lord Fumbleton  
B. Goombass Koopa  
C. Mega Koopa  
D. Bowser

8.) What does the 3-up moon do?  
A. Gives you 3 power-ups  
B. Lets you grow three times  
C. Let's you travel to the moon three times  
D. Gives you three extra lives

9.) Who is the author of Goomeo and Gooliet?  
A. Goo-Goo Goomba  
B. William G. Goombspeare  
C. Hiragoomba Makatana  
D. Neilba McGoomster

10.) Which of the following Koopas invented the astroplane?  
A. Kooper and Koorville Wright  
B. Koomelia Earhart  
C. Neilpa Koopstrong  
D. Tomsky Koopelium

11.) What is a tomato-shroom?  
A. A mushroom that lets one blush for an hour.  
B. A mushroom that tastes like a tomato.  
C. A mushroom that will give you red hair temporarily.  
D. A healthy fruit-fungus delicacy.

12.) What is hellkoopaphobia?  
A. The fear of Koopas going to hell.  
B. The fear of torturing Koopa.  
C. The fear of King Koopa.  
D. The fear of terror Koopa professors.

13.) Where is the Comet Observatory located?  
A. Rainbow Road Region  
B. Rosalina's Ice World  
C. Comet Toadstool  
D. Isotophia

14.) Who is the current ruler of the Beanbean Kingdom?  
A. King Peasley Jr.  
B. King Rebin VI  
C. Queen Bean  
D. Queen Phee-Nat

15.) Where did civilization first start in the Mushroom Kingdom?  
A. Yoshi's Island  
B. World 1  
C. Choco Mountain  
D. None of the above

16.) Which Region 8 location in the Mario Kart World does not have a dance culture?  
A. Bone Dry Dunes  
B. Electrodrome  
C. Sweet Sweet Canyon  
D. Shy Guy Falls

17.) Where is Kart Kapital located?  
A. Mario Kart World  
B. Paper Dimension  
C. Outer Space  
D. Vibe Island

18.) What is Bob-omb Battlefield's most popular sport?  
A. Basketbomb  
B. Bomb Brawl  
C. Basebomb  
D. Soccerbomb

19.) How many times was Princess Peach abducted?  
A. Less than 100  
B. More than a hundred, but less than a thousand  
C. More than a thousand, but less than ten thousand  
D. More than ten thousand times

20.) Which of these is a famous trader from another world?  
A. Metaknight  
B. Pie the Pikachu  
C. Link  
D. Sonic

Bonus: What is Sylvia the Sylveon's full name?

* * *

Link to the full results:

platrium (period) tratnaived [spelled backwards] (period) com (slash) art (slash) Week (dash) 1 (dash) Quiz (dash) Results (dash) Spoiler (dash) Alert (dash) 537004858

* * *

Update: My answer in number 1 has a big flaw, but let's just say King Kaliente was raised in Melty Molten before he moved to Good Egg Galaxy.


	8. Week 1: Ice Cream 0 (Tue Night)

A panorama of the academy at night is shown. The scene shifts to the amphitheater where the contestants are. Sylvia enters the room soon after.

"Good evening!" greets Sylvia. "I have important announcements to make."

The contestants listen carefully to these Sylvia.

"Firstly," starts Sylvia. "One contestant has withdrawn from the competition."

The contestants look around at each other.

"Baby Rosalina never wanted to be here in the first place," continues Sylvia. "Her future self sent her here for some reason."

There are some chatters from the contestants.

"Next," says Sylvia. "The results from last time. We could not get a top five because of... ties. However, those with a score of seventeen are getting 3 safe points instead of 5."

The camera zooms in to some of the contestants' nervous faces.

"Those getting three safe points are... Prince Peasley, Professor E. Gadd, Shy Guy, Luigi, Daisy, and Octoomba."

The contestants applaud to those who won 3 safe points.

"The top three are getting the full five points, and they are..." says Sylvia.

Nervous faces are montaged before Sylvia continues speaking.

"Waluigi, Squirps, and Waddlewing," ends Sylvia.

The applauds get louder, some contestants are cheering.

"Now we also have those who'll be getting more nomination points," says Sylvia. "I'll announce your scores, but you solve for your nomination points."

There are a few reactions from the contestants.

"If you scored below twelve, your nomins are equal to 12 minus your score," says Sylvia. "Monty Mole, Lady Bow, Blooper: Zero points, but ten nomins only."

_Monty says, "I gotta raise up my points. I screwed up at the last challenge."_

_Lady Bow says, "I should not have fallen asleep."_

_Blooper says, "I regret sleeping in the computer room and waking up on the following day."_

"Let's skip Baby Rosalina," continues Sylvia. "Yoshi scored a 7. Wario has an 8. Petey, Spike, and Boom Boom have 9. Birdo, King Boo, and Hammer Bro have 10. Bowser Junior has 11."

_Yoshi with his head down says, "Bad idea..."_

_Birdo says while covering her face, "I don't wanna go home."_

_Petey Piranha says while shaking his head, "Messed it up last time."_

_King Boo says angrily, "Darn it!"_

_Bowser Jr. says, "One point can't be that bad."_

_Spike says, "Bad guessing..."_

_Boom Boom says, "Bad internet connection..."_

_Hammer Bro says angrily, "I will get rid of that Waddlewing as soon as I can."_

_Wario says while his palm is on his face, "Stupid me for hiding in the bathroom. Nobody's gonna copy my answers, but I needed to copy answers from others!"_

Sylvia says, "Needless to say, everybody else passed. You may get your papers here later if you want. Right now, count off from 1 to 8. You're going to make ice cream by group!"

There are a few reactions expressing interest.

Sylvia says, "It was supposed to be 7 groups of 7 members, but it's now gonna be 8 groups of 6 members. Let's start with Toadette."

Toadette says, "One."

Toad says, "Two."

Toadbert says, "Three."

Toadiko says, "Four."

Kylie Koopa says, "Five."

Toadsworth says, "Six."

Lady Bow says, "Seven."

Luigi says, "Eight."

Daisy says, "One."

Prince Peasley says, "Two."

Prof. E. Gadd says, "Three."

Waddlewing says, "Four."

Koopa Troopa says, "Five."

O'Chunks says, "Six."

Mimi says, "Seven."

Nastasia says, "Eight."

Popple says, "One."

Dry Bones says, "Two."

Lakitu says, "Three."

Hammer Bro. says, "Four."

Shy Guy says, "Five."

Octoomba says, "Six."

Pauline says, "Seven."

Goombella says, "Eight."

Jojora says, "One."

Luvbi says, "Two."

Spike says, "Three."

Boom Boom says, "Four."

Birdo says, "Five."

Yoshi says, "Six."

Petey Piranha says, "Seven."

King Boo says, "Eight."

Diddy Kong says, "One."

Squirps says, "Two."

Waluigi says, "Three."

Wario says, "Four."

Blooper says, "Five."

Bowser Jr. says, "Six."

Wendy says, "Seven."

Larry says, "Eight."

Iggy says, "One."

Lemmy says, "Two."

Roy says, "Three."

Morton says, "Four."

Ludwig says, "Five."

Kamek says, "Six."

Monty Mole says, "Seven."

Pink Gold Peach says, "Eight."

"Alright," says Sylvia. "Let us proceed to the lab!"

At the lab...

**Group 1 (Daisy, Diddy, Iggy, Jojora, Popple, Toadette)**

"I think we have a good group," says Jojora with a smile. "I'll be the leader."

"Who elected you to be...!?" complains Popple.

"Shush!" says Daisy. "It doesn't matter."

**Group 2 (Dry Bones, Lemmy, Luvbi, Peasley, Squirps, Toad)**

"Let us do our best here," says Peasley.

**Group 3 (E. Gadd, Lakitu, Roy, Spike, Toadbert, Waluigi)**

"Thank goodness the professor is with us!" says Lakitu.

"It's your lucky day guys," reacts E. Gadd.

"Lucky night you mean?" corrects Toadbert.

**Group 4 (Boom Boom, Hammer Bro, Morton, Toadiko, Waddlewing, Wario)**

"You better not put me down this time!" says Hammer Bro to Waddlewing.

"I was not putting you down," says Waddlewing. "You let yourself down."

Toadiko looks at her groupmates, who look so confused, and reacts softly, "I'm so screwed."

**Group 5 (Birdo, Blooper, Koopa Troopa, Kylie, Ludwig, Shy Guy)**

"We can ace this!" says Kylie optimistically.

"Oh boy!" reacts Ludwig.

**Group 6 (BJ, Kamek, O'Chunks, Octoomba, Toadsworth, Yoshi)**

"Ah, Junior!" reacts Kamek.

"Let's do what we can do," says Toadsworth.

**Group 7 (Lady Bow, Mimi, Monty, Pauline, Petey, Wendy)**

"Does anybody here know how to make ice cream?" asks Petey.

His groupmates either remain silent or shake his or her head.

"Let us read the instructions carefully," says Petey. "I don't want anymore nomins."

**Group 8 (Goombella, King Boo, Larry, Luigi, Nastasia, PGP)**

"Looks like a good group to me," says Goombella.

"We must win this," says Pink Gold Peach determinedly.

Back to Sylvia, she places her stuff on the desk on stage and she continues with some more instructions.

"Leaders, please come in front to pick your flavor randomly and the instruction sheet for making the ice cream," instructs Sylvia.

Jojora, Peasley, E. Gadd, Hammer Bro, Kylie, Toadsworth, Mimi, and Goombella are the ones to stand up from their seats. They all go in front to pick up their instruction sheet and 1 of 8 slips in a jar containing their ice cream flavor.

Jojora picks first, and she got...

"1-up shroom!?" reacts Jojora.

"Aha!" reacts Sylvia.

Next to pick was Kylie Koopa.

"Orange?" reacts Kylie.

Followed by Goombella...

"Cookies and cream, yes!" says Goombella.

Then Prince Peasley...

"Bubble gum," says Peasley. "Cool!"

Toadsworth...

"Hah! It's just strawberry," says Toadsworth.

Mimi...

"Cotton candy," says Mimi. "Mm-mm!"

Hammer Bro...

"Peanut bar!?" reacts Hammer Bro. "How the heck!?"

And finally, Professor E. Gadd.

"What's an oran berry?" reacts E. Gadd.

"Oh, it's a berry from the Pokémon World," replies Sylvia.

"Oh!" says E. Gadd.

The leaders all go back to their seats.

"This ice cream making is done by group. This means, if any member does not contribute, I will deal with that contestant. Members also have the right to complain about their leader, so don't be afraid to approach me. The instructions on how to make ice cream are all in the paper. Read it carefully. The materials are all with me in front. Take only what you need. I will be judging your ice cream after two hours, and it's almost... 7:30 PM. If you don't make it in time, it's an automatic twenty nomins. Judging criteria is: 25% performance, 15% time, 10% presentation, 35% taste, and 15% after-taste. Best score gets 10 safe points, while worst score gets 15 nomins. I wish y'all the best of luck! You may start now!"

A lot of contestants race to the front to get their necessary materials.

* * *

AN:

So I'm taking a break from TARP2, but that doesn't mean I'll keep updating this. I'm so glad I finally updated this fanfic. Again, sorry for the long wait.

P.S. Putting Hammer Bro and Waddlewing together was an accident and a coincidence.


End file.
